L'appartement
by Mya-Roronoa
Summary: Être en colocation, ça peut être sympathique, sauf quand il s'agit d'une journaliste mondaine et d'un guitariste star d'un groupe adulé dans le monde entier. entre jeu de séduction, coup bas et frustration mutuelle, qui des deux craquera le premier?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

* * *

Un soupir, un rire étouffé d'un baiser, des gémissements sensuels, des mouvements charnels à rythme régulier, des grognements de plaisirs masculin, des soupirs d'extase pendant ce moment de luxure… Puis un flash au dessus de leur tête. Une lumière blanche, qui progressivement devient plus forte. Les deux amants se figent. L'homme se retourne vivement pour découvrir dans l'encadrure de la porte une femme, aux cernes apparentes, regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, une expression sévère sur le visage. La brune dans le lit pousse un cri de surprise en la découvrant à son tour, mais elle l'ignora et se concentre sur l'homme qui abordait une mine entre agacement, amusement et surprise et il le pouvait bien.

« RedFox ! Tu n'es pas le seul ici, alors soit tu vires la dinde qui est actuellement dans ton lit – il lança un regard en dessous de lui - soit vous faites vos cochonneries en silence et tu lui dis de se taire sinon je vous colle tout les deux à la porte, demain je bosse ! »

Il soupira en la voyant tourner les talons et de même lorgner sur sa chute de reins… Ce mini short lui allait plutôt bien !

Il scrute de nouveau la fille dans son lit en s'asseyant.

« Bon, bah, ça a été un plaisir ! »

Il lui indiqua la porte du bras, et malgré les protestations féminines, elle se leva prit ses affaires, s'habilla, l'insulta le brun en claquant la porte derrière elle. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas en poussant un nouveau soupir. Faire ça en silence, elle est bonne celle-là, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait quelque chose sur le fait qu'il sait donner du plaisir aux femmes.

Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée, elle lui avait cassé son coup de cette nuit, et ce n'était pas la première fois…

Un jour, il finirait par l'avoir dans son lit !

* * *

**N**ote de **M**ya :

**T**adaaaaaa, pour le prologue. **J**e suis sûre vous êtes en mode '' **WTF** ? '' et vous allez m'insulter spirituellement, mais bon, pour la faire court, je vais poster ensuite une deuxième présentation des personnages qui là, n'ont plus rien, mais alors rien à voir avec le manga, ils sont totalement **OOC **(**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter , pour les idiots) et donc ne correspondent plus vraiment à ce que vous connaissez, mais vous verrez ça pour plus tard.

Alors, alors, Donnez-moi vos avis, et un petit commentaire, ne fait pas de mal !


	2. Chapitre 1

**C**hapitre 1

Paris, Avenue Victor Hugo, Square Lamartine, 07h30

Assise à sa table en mâchonnant distraitement sa troisième tartine et en lisant les nouvelles du jour, Levy maugréait encore contre lui pour le boucan qu'il y avait eu lieu hier. Cela faisait des années qu'elle le lui répétait et pourtant non, ça ne voulait toujours s'imprimer dans son crâne, alors maintenant, au sacrifice de voir les pires horreurs de la Terre, elle lui gâcherait ses nuits, comme lui il gâche les sienne, non mais sans blague.

Une fois fini, elle frotta ses main pour enlever les éventuelles miettes, bue d'une traite son café et s'activa pour ranger la cuisine, pas question d'être en retard aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'elle était penchée dans le frigo pour y remettre le lait et le beurre, elle sentie une nouvelle présence dans la pièce.

« Et bah, je devrais me lever plus souvent tôt pour voir ça, j'ai superbe angle de vue. Dis-moi, c'est un nouveau shorty ? »

Elle se redressa, agacée par la remarque du brun. À peine trente secondes et elle avait déjà envie de lui coller la tête dans la porte. Elle lui fit face avec le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle avait en stock.

« Bonjour Gajeel, bien dormi ? »

Il grimaça en se remémorant la scène d'hier quand à Levy, elle ricana dans sa tête en allant prendre sa douche, verrouillant préalablement la porte, on ne sait jamais avec cet obsédé qui traine dans la cuisine.

Gajeel se posa à son tour sur une chaise et soupira longuement, quelle bique celle-là alors ! Puis il regarda dehors, le temps était radieux, de quoi remonter le moral des autres. Il se servit, toujours en ronchonnant, son petit déjeuné qu'il consomma dans le plus grand silence.

Alors plongé dans ses réflexions, une odeur poudrée et enivrante envahi la pièce, il tourna la tête pour voir, et Levy, l'épaule collée contre son oreille, parlait au téléphone avec son assistante, tout en mettant d'une main, non sans mal, un IPad dans son sac, et de l'autre enfiler ses chaussures sous le regard amusé du brun.

En regardant Levy, Gajeel la trouvait vraiment belle.

La jeune femme ne fit pas vraiment attention à lui et prit ses clés dans le pot en porcelaine qui trônait majestueusement dans l'entrée avant d'adresser un ultime coup d'œil à son colocataire.

«À ce soir. »

Et il écouta le bruit des talons qui s'éloignaient peu à peu.

À son tour de prendre la douche !

* * *

Paris, Avenue du Général De Gaulle, La Défense, 08h20

Levy entra dans en énorme bâtiment blanc et vitré, un endroit frais, clair et design avec des grand lettres dorées inscrites sur le fronton du bâtiment : VOGUE Magazine.

À peine eut-elle posée le pied dans l'enceinte du hall, qu'une jeune fille aux allures maladroite et remontant ses lunettes à périodes régulières, tenant un certain nombre de dossier dans les bras, tendit la jeune femme un document à reliure noire dans les mains ainsi qu'un café acheté un peu plus tôt au Starbuck d'en face. Levy salua poliment son assistante ainsi que les personnes qu'elle croisait en allant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois dedans, Levy regarda sa jeune assistante.

« Alors Daphné, tu as rendus l'interview au boss, comme je te l'ai demandé ? »

« Oui Mademoiselle, il y a jeté un rapide coup d'œil et m'a dit que c'était parfait, qu'il n'y avait rien à redire dessus… vous êtes vraiment professionnelle Mademoiselle, c'est impressionnant ! »

Levy la remercia puis elles se mirent en route vers son bureau.

Une pièce blanche, spacieuse, avec des meubles gris clair et le tout agrémenté d'objets de décorations dans les tons pastel. Elle alluma son ordinateur et Daphné ouvrit une seconde porte, là où se trouvait également son bureau.

Sirotant son café elle regardait d'un œil professionnel les critiques faites par les internautes dans sa rubrique du site du magazine. Aussi bien version US qu'Européenne. C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle à débuté dans son école de journalisme, elle ne pensait pas réussir avec autant de brio et d'être projetée, à a peine, au rang de journaliste mondialement connue, et elle n'en n'était pas peu fière ! Elle continua à trainer sur le site quelque temps encore avant de tomber sur une image : Cinq garçons posaient côte à côte, et un nom inscrit dessous, dont un particulièrement qui retenait son attention. Brun ténébreux, piercing sur le visage, carrure imposante, deux yeux vifs qui sondent votre âme qui vous fait chavirer dans ses bras puissants et musclés, et cet air supérieur qui l'horripilait au plus au point. Les Slayer, Nouveau concert évènement, en partenariat avec Vogue Magazine… Il savait vraiment bien s'immiscer partout ou bon lui semblait celui-là !

Il cliqua sur la croix rouge et l'écran lui renvoya son fond d'écran, elle ouvrit par la suite un document et continua à taper habilement pour finir son prochain article, et posant parfois des coups d'œil à Daphné, qui écrivait bien sagement, en entortillant de temps à autres ses cheveux bruns.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se stoppa et se calla dans le fond de son fauteuil, mâchonnant nerveusement son stylo. C'était toujours comme ça quand elle était en manque d'inspiration.

Panne qui ne dura pas longtemps quand une brune entra dans son bureau, sans vraiment prendre le temps de frapper et de sa voix rauque elle lui apporta les nouvelles '' du front ''

« Tu te sens chaude pour faire une interview… ou devrais-je dire l'interview de ta vie ? »

Levy haussa un sourcil en accueillant la feuille que Cana lui tendait d'un air moqueur.

Elle y lu trois mots : Interview – Guitariste – RedFox. Et ce fût le dernier mot qui décida pour elle, et retendit la feuille à Cana.

« Non merci »

La brune partit dans un fou rire bruyant, faisant sursauter Daphné.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ? »

La bleutée se leva pour raccompagner son amie à la porte.

« Je ne te le dis pas alors, bon vent Cana, et bois moins, tu empeste l'alcool à vingt mètre.

Cana la salua et lui glissa à l'oreille que leur patron voulait impérativement avoir cette interview et qu'il voulait que se soit e elle qui s'en charge en premier. La journaliste soupira en refermant sa porte, puis retourna sur son bureau et saisi la feuille que la brune avait déposée sur son bureau.

« Comme si l'avoir dans mes pattes à la maison ne me suffisait pas, faut que je me le coltine aussi au bureau… Quelle plaie ce type ! » Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, en déposant le papier sur la pile '' À faire pour plus tard ''.

* * *

17 heures, Levy laissa se fermer la grande porte en verre derrière elle en quittant son bureau. Dans la rue le monde s'activait encore, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers le parking où l'attendait une Mercedes Classe S 63 noire. Elle y déposa ses affaires sur le siège à coté avant de la démarrer pour rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement.

Le voyage se fit comme d'habitude, rapide et court. Elle laissa son engin sur sa place souterraine et remonta dans jusqu'au 4ème étage, son étage.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, reposa ses clés dans le pot en porcelaine et enleva ses escarpins. Du salon elle pouvait entendre des accords de guitare et distinguer une grande masse brune penchée sur l'instrument.

« Je suis rentrée ! »

Il sursauta un peu en entendant sa voix puis stoppa le son électrique et se retourna tout sourire.

« Bonne journée ? »

Elle haussa les épaule et fila dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de toute ses affaires et quand elle fût changée, elle passa par la cuisine pour se faire un thé vert puis ouvrit l'une des grande fenêtre du salon avant de s'assoir sur la canapé, son mug entre les mains, son coussin favoris sur les genoux, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son colocataire en soupirant.

« Tu aurais du temps à m'accorder ? » Lui demanda t'elle dans son soupir.

Le brun sourit férocement en tournant son visage vers la petite poupée qui était appuyé sur lui.

« Ca dépend pourquoi ? »

« Ne t'emballes pas, c'est pour une interview ! »

Puis elle prit une gorgée de son thé en regardant les images de la télé allumée défiler.

* * *

Après, Ô combien de semaine de retard (déjà) je poste enfin ce premier chapitre pour vous éclairer un peu dans tout cette heu... bah dans tout ce boxon!

Bien bien bien, Reviews please? :3


	3. Chapitre 2

* **M**et une combinaison anti-coup*

**M**ya -**C**asque: **O**k

**M**asque: **O**k

**G**ants: **O**k

**N**atsu - **T**u fais quoi?

**M**ya- **B**ien le bonjour à vous... **J**e suis extrêmement désolé du retard pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai un peu abusé, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces dernier temps *** G**rand **F**antasia, **L**es sims, toussa toussa* **E**nfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que malgré tout le chapitre 2 est sortit '' **OUAIS**''

**R**ating: **K**, parce que c'est un point de vue **G**ajeel quand même!

**D**isclamer: SI ILS SONT A MOUA /PAN/ Hiro Mashima =3=

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Paris, Avenue Victor Hugo, Square Lamartine, 12h40

Les rayons du soleil matinal venaient lui chatouiller le bout du nez… Il grogna et se tourna pour échapper à ce supplice, sauf qu'à la place de se retrouver dans son lit moelleux et confortable, il tomba à terre et tapa la bise à la moquette irritante blanche du sol, en provoquant dans sa chute un bruit sourd, auquel seul le vide silencieux de l'appartement répondit. Il y eu droit à second grognement, ainsi qu'un jolie chapelet de juron. Pendant qu'il se défaisait des ses draps qu'il avait emberlificoté à ses jambes pendant la nuit, vestiges de rêve peu recommandables et souvent chaud, il posa un œil morne sur son réveil… 12h40. D'un coté il semblait plutôt soulagé du fait qu'il n'y ait personne pour être témoin de sa chute matinale, d'un autre il aurait bien voulu embêter sa petite colocataire, celle là même qui meublait la plus part de ses rêves…

Une fois, libéré, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, où il appuya sur le bouton de la machine à expresso que Levy leur avait offert à noël dernier puis avec un bâillement sonore, il poussa le rideau de la cuisine avec deux doigts pour voir les passants, voitures et autres s'agiter en bas de chez lui, lui proposant alors le sentiment d'être le roi du monde, ou un genre d'être supérieur. Puis il se ravisa en entendant l'eau gronder, signe que son café allait être prêt. Il repassa dans le salon, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, pourquoi s'habiller, alors qu'il n'y à personne pour vous faire la moindre remarque. Un mouvement circulaire de la tête, et il s'arrêta sur un bout de tissus de couleur crème posé bien sagement sur le sèche-linge… S'il se remémorait bien, on était mercredi, jour de lavage des sous vêtement. Il aimait ce jour là, puisqu'il pouvait, à loisir s'avoir ce que pouvait porter Levy sous son déguisement de femme d'affaires. Il ricana en saisissant le linge de poitrine en dentelle entre son index et son majeur, malgré tout, elle savait comment lui plaire. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux que de plonger son visage dans la poitrine de sa partenaire et d'y être accueilli, d'abord par la chair généreuse de cet endroit, et ensuite par cette lingerie à la fois élégante, discrète et terriblement envoûtante, surtout quand elle est rehaussé d'une pointe de parfum, qu'il préférait poudré, profond et fleuri.

Il reposa ensuite le sous-vêtement, puis partit chercher son café qu'il sirota tranquillement devant les informations télévisuelles, en soupirant d'ennuis. Les répétitions devaient commencer dans quelques jours, et durant le peu de temps libre qu'il aurait, il ne pourrait pas avoir le loisir de rencontrer de jolies filles. Il grimaça en pensant à ça, après chaque répétition et représentation il était totalement claqué et vidé de force, et ce qu'il aimait le plus c'est de passer de longue soirée accompagné d'une nymphe pour lui tenir compagnie, et les deux points réunis ne combinaient pas. Bien sûr il aimait, adorait son métier, la musique c'était sa vie, elle l'avait sauvé quand il était jeune, mais il adorait les femmes également, se perdre dans leurs bras, respirer leur peau, se sentir entier et puissant quand elles poussent le dernier hurlement de plaisir.

Il termina son café et partit sous la douche. Tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, Gajeel laissait son esprit divaguer… quand il parlait de femme, il aimait se vanter à chaque fois qu'aucune femme ne lui avait résisté, et toute celle qu'il voulait avait fini dans son lit… mais dans cette gloire là, il y avait juste une seule, et toute petite entorse, Levy… C'était la seule qu'il avait désiré jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il n'a jamais pût toucher. Et pourtant, il y six ans, quand ils avaient tous les deux emménagé en colocations dans cet appartement, tout les deux au début de la grande carrière qui les attendait, elle était si petit si fragile, qu'il avait cru qu'il pourrait sans problème cueillir cette petite fleur, mais ça avait été la douche froide quand elle l'avait repoussé sans plus de forme que ça… Il avait essayé plusieurs fois, qui finissaient soldées par un échec cuisant, et il avait prit par la suite l'habitude d'être arrogant avec elle, lui faisant des remarques pleins de sous-entendus qui lui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel. Mais au fond il savait qu'un lien été né entre, puisqu'après six ans, et les moyens suffisamment grand pour avoir leur propre appartement chacun, ils n'étaient, ni lui ni elle, partit d'ici.

Paris, Avenue Victor Hugo, Square Lamartine, 17h02

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, comme tout les jours depuis 15 heure jusqu'à l'arrivé de sa colocataire, Gajeel trifouillait plus les cordes de sa guitare qu'il ne jouait. Il aimait bien trouver des nouveaux assortiments d'accord, et semblait toujours absorbé quand Levy entrait. Elle fermait doucement la porte, enlevait ses chaussures à talons, posait ses clés dans le pot à l'entrée, et déclarait entre deux improvisation, dans un blanc '' je suis rentrée '' ce qui avait toujours le don de le faire sursauter légèrement. Gajeel connaissait si bien ce rituel, et parfois, juste pour le plaisir il faisait semblant de dormir, s'étend aperçu une fois qu'il aurait toute la douceur et l'attention de la jeune fille, qui s'empressera de mettre un plaid sur lui et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, la note Mi qui s'éteignait tranquillement, il souriait niaisement en se disant que ce soir, il avait bien besoin de douceur, puis un claquement de doigt se fit entendre à coté de lui.

« RedFox, cesse donc d'être dans les nuages, et sors la table sur le balcon, on mange dehors ce soir ! » il tourna la tête vers Levy qui se tenait entre le salon et la cuisine avec une mine mi-amusée mi-contrariée. Il lui sourit

« Bonne journée ? »

Elle acquiesça gentiment et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Il posa donc l'instrument sur le sofa et se leva pour sortir la table métallisée sur le large balcon arrière. Quand le dernier ''clac '' résonna, signifiant que table tenait parfaitement sur ses quatre pieds, Levy réapparu avec le bruit significatif d'une marche chaussée de tong. Elle s'attela à la cuisine, sous l'œil rieur de Gajeel, appuyé négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte fenêtre, il la regardait s'activer comme tous les soirs.

« Nouilles sautées aux crevettes ça te vas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle sortait la poêle du placard. Il acquiesça en souriant, se rappelant du surnom qu'il lui donnait de t'en à autres quand leur âme d'enfant se réveillait. Il arriva lui aussi dans la cuisine et se chargea d'une mission, celle de mettre la table.

Les jambes reposant sur la rambarde, Levy sirotait son verre de vin, en regardant le ciel encore chaud de la soirée. Gajeel lui les mains soutenant sa tête, mâchonnait énergiquement une de ses baguettes en pensant aux prochains jours.

« Au fait, C'est pour quand l'interview ? » demanda t'il, une fois qu'il eut recouvert ses esprits. Levy tourna la tête lentement vers lui et d'un ton lasse, montrant l'enthousiasme qu'elle y mettait pour cette tâche.

« Faut voir avec ton management, dans quelques jours sûrement » Il hocha de la tête d'un air attendu et se leva pour débarrasser la table. Levy l'imita et l'aida.

Une fois la tâche faite, elle se laissa tomber aussi lourdement que son maigre corps le pouvait dans le canapé en s'étirant bruyamment.

« Demain je ne bosse pas ! - déclara t'elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de ronronner, - pas question que tu ailles à la pêche aux filles ce soir, sinon je te pourri comme hier ! » Elle le pointa du doigt d'un air sévère, pour seule défense, il le va les mains, avec un air d'ange accroché au visage, comme pour dire '' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ''. Puis il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, reprit sa guitare et recommença à jouer comme tout à l'heure. Levy aimait bien le regarder jouer, c'était sûrement le seul moment où il était sérieux. Elle tendit le bras en avant pour saisir son livre et ses lunettes. Gajeel arrêta momentanément de jouer pour la regarder faire et avec un sourire coquin il décréta

« Quand on met un t-shirt aussi large, on évite de faire ce genre de choses, surtout lorsque l'on porte un soutient gorge pareil ! »

Levy baissa la tête pour vérifier et lui envoya un coup de livre, le coin, dans le genou en soufflant. Elle remonta le col de son t-shirt, et se colla le plus loin possible du brun, qui ricanait doucement en reprenant ses accord. C'était trop beau pour que cette entente cordiale ne dure. Avant qu'elle ne commence à lire, elle releva la tête, et retroussa son nez en regardant Gajeel

« Crétin ! »

* * *

**N**ote de **M**ya: Encore désolé pour ce retard, je pense que les autres seront plus rapide (ou pas vus les vacances qui arrives)!

En attendant n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, pour me dire tout ce que vous voulez :D !

Zoubi zoubi


End file.
